Things changed, literally
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: Ino had made a mistake that gives her a future with no happily ever after. Can she live with her future life or will she make a change in her past? R&R! ShikaIno Nejiten/Naruhina -Chap 3 up! Loving to live it-
1. Prologue

**Things changed...literally  
**_ Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**Pairings: **InoxShika; Naruxhina; Nejixten; Sasusaku

**Summary:** Ino had made a mistake that gives her a future with no happily ever after. Can she live with her future life or will she make a change in her past? R&R!

_Prologue_

"Ino dear, we have a celebratory dinner with the Nara and Akimichi family, don't forget," a tall woman with bleach blonde hair in a tall pony tail reminded her ever cunning beautiful daughter who now laid on her queen-sized bed doing nothing but sleeping with a magazine covering her face.

"Yes mother," Ino said stressing her voice a little.

"Why don't you go shopping for a new dress to wear tonight? And get fresh air to loosen the stress you're having now," her mother said, sweet as ever.

"Thank you," her voice hinted anger as well. She frustratingly jumped out of her queen-sized bed with floral bed sheets. And lacy curtains hung down, the tip with various designs of snow flakes. Her room was decorated with tapestries with anything that has to do with nature woven on it. She has snowflakes made of glass hung down by her humongous window with white roses giving it a frame, and two cacti in their pot by each end of the window.

"Ino, you really got to remove those cacti or place a table under them, Sugar just can't keep herself away from it," her mother warned for the last 5000th time, gesturing to the white angora cat whose paws just kept poking at the spikes of the cacti plant. With that the mother carefully closed the door, leaving space for her daughter to get dress to go shopping.

"Sugar, please get away from the cacti," Ino said in a moan-like voice as she stomped to her window to fetch her white angora cat and clasp it in her arms. The feline purred sweetly as she rested her eyes as her owner pet her with tender touches.

She furrowed her eyebrows deeper as she recalls what she's seen some other days before, but couldn't get the image out of her head. The image consisted of a black head boy with pineapple-like ponytail macking with a blonde with 4 spiky pig tails. The scene was unbearably frustrating for our Ino. God knows why she still plays it back in her head. "I wonder what this dinner is about this time,"

She let go of her Turkish angora, which roamed on her bed and curled up in a ball and watched her mistress browse her closet which is almost the size of her own bedroom. "I guess I'll just wear this," Ino said pointedly at the dress she was holding, she scanned it from top to bottom, wanting it to be perfect. The dress consisted of a metallic coloured spaghetti strap with matching chiffon flower bed on the chest area, and a neon coloured furry belt engulfing about the waist. The dress was plain shiny dark purple. The skirt was designed like petals which didn't go bouncy but flat and cascaded down empire-style. "I'm going to look like a...total flower maiden,"

She rushed to the deeper part of her closet to find matching shoes for her chosen dress. She found the perfect shoes for her perfect dress; pee-toe platform stilettos with a snake-like skin coloured lavender with vines printed on the far edges.

"I guess this will do..." she sighed, took the shoes out of the closet and laid them by the bed, with the dress on the bed, of course. "Shall I wear gloves? Hmm, that'll be too much, I really need to lower my stress, shopping always does, but I'm not in the mood," then without warning she pushes herself down on the bed which landed on her back purposely , scaring the sleeping cat of hers which jumped. "Sorry Sugar," she said apologetically. "Why is that Nara bothering my head for?!" with that she turned sideways and kicked at nothing but open air.

Then the door flung open, revealing the Yamanaka mother, "Ino, I thought you were planning on going shopping,"

"Sorry mom, change of plans, I've already picked a dress, evidently, which is lying on my bed with matching shoes," she replied dryly, with her eyes closed, trying to get the images of the macking scene out of her face.

"Okay then, you still have 1 and a half hour left, I'll ask the maids to prepare a bubble bath for you. Lavendar or rose?"

"Uh, rose," she replied randomly, reaching for a sleeping mask, muttering as she puts it on. "Maybe this will be more of assistance in deleting unwanted images,"

"Ino, have you picked the jewelleries you're going to wear? Come on darling, you have to be my perfect daughter, don't waist time," she clapped her hand, demanding Ino to get up and prepare. The girl, tired of the noise her mother was making, strained herself to get up and remove the sleeping mask. "And forget the rings,"

"I'm up, mom, now I'll go get ready,"

"I don't want to keep the guests waiting for you, Ino," with that the mother left again, the maids came in and entered the bathroom to prepare her bath for her.

She took off her baby pink night gown which goes down to her knees she was wearing and her caramel coloured pj pants went off too and she shrugged into her lavender bathrobe and waited patiently on her bed, leg crossed, arms folded as she contemplated on her mind issues. She tapped her foot as she waited, instantaneously. Then the maids came out of the bathroom, _finally. _

"You may leave now," she gestured them to her door and she herself stepped into her luxurious bathroom and stared at her reflection on the mirror for a certain amount of time. "I demand myself to get the image out of my head," she said in a demanding voice and a smile graced her lips, meaning she's forgotten Nara and his girl, _for the time being._

After her pleasurable bubble bath, she sat on her dressing table, apply thin make up on her already-perfect face, added sparkly rainbow coloured eye blush on her eye lids and coloured her eye lashes light purple, added a light blush on her rosy cheeks and the final touch for the face; the lip gloss which consisted a peach flavoured shiny glamorous lip gloss. Then she pursed her lips for 5 seconds, wanting the gloss to spread across her lips.

She let loose of her hair which was dried awhile ago by her ever-loyal maids. She carefully brushed them thoroughly, tied half her hair in a knot, letting the rest cascade down her back. She added a Fleur-De-Lys Snowflake hair pin and decorated her wrist in a bracelet made of real gold with diamonds as charms, for some reason she wasn't allowed to wear any rings tonight, _weird. _And on her neck hung a necklace, designed in vineries with tiny flowers hanging down scarcely.

She smiled at her reflection and wore on the dress and shoes she had chosen earlier, "I am perfection, the prettiest. Temari is nothing compare to me, yes," she repeated for several times to build up her confidence. "What's Temari has to do now? I thought I told myself to forget about it! Sheesh! Great!"

The door crept open and head poked out, appeared to be one of her ladies, "Miss Ino, the guests have arrived,"

"I'll join them in a few, take Sugar and groom her, do her nails and etc," Ino ordered in a primly fashion. The maid opened the door wider, and gets the cat and left. Ino glanced at her reflection, only to find she's not wearing earrings. She quickly dashed to the dressing table and opened her jewellery box and rummaged for a matching pair of earrings.

But to her surprise, she got herself not just a matching pair but also a striking pair of earrings which will stun anyone after taking a look at it. She quickly put the snowflakes earrings on and left room.

She emerged the dining hall, with scarce population in it. 3 members from the Nara, 3 members from the Akimichi and 3 members from her own family.

"There she is!" Inoichi raised his martini glass in the air pointedly at Ino, his dashing daughter. Ino made a little small wave with her hands and graced a beatific smile, but soon curved downwards into a frown at the sight of the young Nara boy, or man is it. His attention locked on hers, she diverted her face away from him, after riveting his gaze on her she just turns away?!

Ino seated herself on her usual seat, beside her mother, of course. "Darling, change of plans, go sit beside Shikamaru,"

"What? This is my seat, why sit beside him? No offense,"

"None taken," he casually replied, gazing at her profile. At least she's not that cruel to not spare him a quarter of her beauty.

"Honey, just,"

"Fine," she groaned, stomped her feet on the marble floor giving a cloud clang, eventually from her heels, and grumpily sat beside the Nara boy.

"You're looking all flowery tonight," he teased, ignoring the fact that she's fuming to give up her throne.

Inoichi tinkled his glass with his dessert spoon, demanding attention to him. "As we all know, this dinner is for the unison of our 2 clans, Nara and Yamanaka, and Akimichi is here as witness,"

"What? Do you know anything about this?" Ino whispered to the man beside her, interrogatively.

A yawned responded to her in stead of an answer with words.

"Mikoto," Shikamaru's father called his wife, as if signalling to do something, which she immediately responded to. "Of course," and removed her family heirloom ring which is the most stunning ring you can see in a life time! "Give it to the girl," his father said, in a flat tone plus pretentious anxiety.

"Me? Why? It's the Nara's," then her sea blue eyes widened, the brows lifted in a question. "Is that why you didn't ask me to wear a ring or two tonight?" then she scoffed, finally knowing the answer to everything for tonight. "This celebratory dinner... it's to announce my arranged marriage, when did this started?" Who knew monarchy still existed?

"Ino, darling, remain...calm, don't let your anger get the best of you," her mother tried to talk some sense into her, which didn't work since she abruptly stood up. "Well, I would have agreed if it wasn't for something I witness a few days earlier... but sorry to announce it to...everyone that Shikamaru already has a girlfriend," she was interrupted by Shikamaru's father, who totally spaced out about Ino's speech. "You do?"

"Um, that is all just a mis-,"

"Do not try to deny, I saw the two of you kissing," her widened endless blue eyes sharpened itself into a glare which could really frighten someone. The old saying, if looks could kill he'd be dead now. And that's exactly the look she's giving him. Following the glare came the simultaneous gasps from all three family, of course Chouji and his father, Chouza were late due to the food stuffed in their mouths. "I'm sorry to say this, but I think the Nara will have a daughter-in-law from Sunakagure," more gasps came, this time even louder. "May I be dismissed?" tears glowed in her eyes, which she demanded herself not to fall. "Sorry Mrs. Nara, it's not that I don't like your ring, it's just...I'm not the rightful owner," with that the sobbing girl retreated to her room, without waiting for an answer from her father. She knew he'd let her go even if she didn't ask. Well, you have to make a decent impression in front of the elders.

When she _finally _arrived in her room, she slammed the door shut, locked the door and jumped on the bed which gives a little bounce back due to the force she used. Tears cascaded down her eyes freely since she's no longer holding them back. Due to the flow of the tears, her make up wiped out, not that it's obvious since she wore it thinly. And her mascara are not be worried since she used waterproof but the eye blush fainted and spread across the eye level after rubbings to the eyes.

She sat up from her dramatic crying pose, took her shoes off and threw them away at random places, she removed the hair pin, letting loose of her bleach blonde hair which soared in the air before landing back on her spine. She ran into her bathroom, and quickly washed away the make up irritatingly. She sniffed as water splashed on her face; this is not an act since it actually contains boogie too. She sniffled in a tissue paper she swiped after thoroughly cleaning the water out of face, of course.

She pressed a number on the phone, and a maid answered it. "I need cucumbers," she said, trying to hide her croaky voice. "Peel them thinly, please," she put an effort in holding the last sniff while on touch. After getting what she needed in, like, 10 minutes, she retreated back to her bed and laid on her sleeping pose. She removed the lid of the plastic container, she picked up a piece of peeled cucumber and placed it carefully on her forehead and another and placed them all over her face, sparing no spot.

Then a knock came on her door, "Ino, troublesome, but it's me, Shikamaru,"

Great, what really needed to ruin the moment, does he really need to budge in when she's putting an effort to calm. "Go away," she managed to say without getting the cucumbers out of place and threw a random thing she could reach from her bedside table and aimed it at the door which banged. He got the message, she demanded for alone time and alone time is what she's going to get.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, troublesome woman," he left with his trademark yawn.

"Who would want to marry an asshole like him?" she even forgot about the reason why she was crying to being with!

Then she remembered she threw the sand timer towards the door and remorsefully she got up and ran to the door, the cucumber falling apart. She bent down to touch the broken glass pieces and colourful sands scattered on her carpet. When meeting to a sharp edge, her finger pricked and she automatically puts it in her mouth. "Oww," she wailed, and forgetting the pain, she used the same finger to pile the sand up and threw them up in the air like snow. When they landed back on the carpet, they were gone; the broken glass pieces were gone too. She was in the same room but it looked different, and her clothes were changed and she sensed the pain on the finger didn't even leave a scar and felt her hair reached her waist already in her ponytail. Wait, she didn't tied her hair in a ponytail... it was let down. Something tells me things changed.

_End of prologue_

**A/N: What do you think? Shall I continue? Yes? No? Any idea? Oh and, ****'HAPPY NEW YEAR' ****though it won't be for me... TT-TT. Piano and Chinese lessons will resume. *sniff* reviews will really cheer me up! BB!**


	2. I have a daughter name what!

_Chapter 2 – I have a daughter named what?! _

"Mommy, mommy!" a girl, about the age of 9 came running in the room. The appearance of the little girl had Ino taken aback, hence when the girl threw herself and engulf Ino around the neck. The 9 year old, has the same bleach blonde hair colour as Ino with endless ocean blue eyes with a bold black line circling around, again, like Ino's.

"Who are you little girl?" she trembled with her own voice. Her voice sounded more mature. And her eyes were no longer swollen, they weren't heavy from the crying she had done last night as it seems.

"Mom, what do you mean? Don't you know me? I just returned from the academy and you greet me like this?" the girl giggled and their identical eyes met. The girl's eyes pierced right through Ino's shock look, flinching Ino.

"Mom? I think you got the wrong person," Ino denied, then the door opened, a man entered who appears to be Sai. "Sai, what are you doing here? And do you know this young girl who kept claiming I am her mother,"

"Daddy, is something the matter with mommy? She doesn't recognize us anymore," the little girl ran behind her father and pulled his hands down like a girl would cling onto her mother's skirt.

"Daddy? Then you mean this kid is ours?!" her eyes budged out by the extreme shocking news.

"Ino, did you eat something wrong?" Sai asked, with concern. Who wouldn't?

"Um, no, I haven't had dinner actually,"

"There's a shock there, we all hasn't," he tried to be sarcastic. It was really weird for her to see him in his older form. Though he didn't change quite much.

"Um, so this is my daughter... and you're my husband?" she asked, hope glowing in her eyes that they weren't true. She bit her lower lips as she waits for a reply, a reasonable one.

"Yeah," She stood up, her evening gown which is new to her, cascaded down to the carpeted floor.

"Daddy, mommy's scaring me, what's wrong with her?" the girl tightened her clutch on her father's hand.

"You're my wife, Yamanaka Ino, and this is our daughter Yuki,"

"Yuki... oh, ok, 9 years old right?" she made a wild guess which seems to be the right age, since her daughter's mouth widened with tinkling eyes grew wider.

"Mommy! You remembered!" with that Yuki hopped onto her mother in bridal style and knowingly, Ino pretended to play along, carrying her supposedly daughter.

"Where's Sugar, darling?" she added the title 'darling' smoothly.

"Why are you asking for a dead cat?" Sai asked, bluntly. "We had a new cat which is called Candy when Sugar died when she swallowed your cacti plants, recall anything?"

"Of course," she spoke, holding back the fresh tears that were about to leak. "Can you give me a minute?" she switched the lights of her bathroom and shut the door, blocking the two father and daughter outside.

"Sugar? I regret for even keeping the cacti," she dropped down on her butt, leaning against the door, she leaned her chin on her arms which hugged her knees. Tears freely streaked down her eyes and dropped from her cheeks. "Sugar..." she yearned out her beloved cat's name a few more times until a knock banged on her bathroom door.

"Mommy, dinner's ready!" Yuki called, but the banging belonged to her supposedly husband.

"I'll be right out," she wiped the tears and stood up, washing them off with water afterwards and left the bathroom.

"Mom, I have so much to tell you," Yuki pulled her mom to the dining room and seated in her usual seat. Ino sat down supposedly on the same seat she sat on the last night she remembered. "Mom, you're seat is right over there," Yuki reminded gesturing to the chair across the table.

"Oh, of course," she gracefully took her seat.

"You know Uchiha Daisuke, Mr. Uchiha's son?" a rhetorical question was asked as she continued. "His father is throwing a birthday party for Mrs. Uchiha at the Uchiha compound and he..." Ino abruptly interrupted, unable to hold her own shocks to herself. "Mr. Uchiha? Mrs. Uchiha? Daisuke Uchiha?!" she exclaimed like she had just faced with Satan himself.

"Ino, why are you acting like you've just returned from somewhere far and missed everything in the gap between?" Sai asked concern.

"Just tell me, I have the right to ask and know, don't I? Who is Mrs. Uchiha? Don't tell me it's Sakura," Ino rolled her eyes at the thought of Sakura being a Mrs. Uchiha, it would be her dream come true and that'd mean she lost!

"No, it's someone else, besides Sakura is Mrs. Uzumaki," Ino quickly made a comment on this too. "What?! –maniacal laughter- Naruto Uzumaki?!"

"As I was saying... and they had a daughter Uzumaki Reni,"

"Wait, if she is with Naruto, what happened to Hinata?"

"Hinata got married to Kiba, with a boy and a girl now. Inuzuka Yolei and Shurenai,"

She mouthed an 'oh' knowingly, of course, who else would the girl end up with if Naruto, evidently, is taken? Kiba, of course. "Ok, back to Sasuke-kun,"

"When Naruto achieved being Kage, Tsunade sent him, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, and me to retrieve him back, since his life long goal was accomplished. Surprisingly he returned without hesitation!" Sai took a sip of his grape wine to please his dry throat. "And when he returned, he had a one night stand with TenTen... she ended up in his bed,"

"Oh my," Ino covered her gasps with a strike of shock.

"They had 2 boys now, Ken and Daisuke," the pale skinned man smiled. "Ken being a total genius, a local hottie prodigy, and Daisuke, he resembles Naruto a lot,"

"So the kids are with TenTen? Then what happened to Neji?"

"He was pretty heartbroken at first but being the gentleman he is, claimed that he would not take someone else's wife and solemnly agreed to their marriage and he himself got married with a fine young lady from a wealthy high status clan, with a daughter and a son, Hyuuga Yumi and Ryo. Both are prodigies, Yumi and Ken are in the same team and now, there're even rumours that the two are more than... teammates, since they made it in Anbu now. I also heard that Neji and his wife... don't even share the same bed anymore,"

_'Wow, I'm married to a gossiper. Sai wasn't like this before... he changed a lot, if his features changed, I'm sure I wouldn't remember him,' _Ino thought, eying suspiciously at Sai.

"So, mommy, as I was saying, he's throwing a party for Mrs. Uchiha, inviting socialites of Konoha... and Daisuke asked to hand this invitation to you... so it won't get lost in the mail," Yumi said, sheepishly recalling what happened the last time their invitation didn't reach them from their mailbox.

"Sure... I need to check up on Shikamaru," she said, contemplating.

"What was that?" her husband asked, feeling a strike of fear of losing his long term wife.

"Nothing... so, Shika... Shikamaru and Temari doing well? Like, everything's going fine among them?" she asked, feeling a pang of jealousy at the thought of the two marrying. She has everything she had wanted, still she does not like how Shikamaru and Temari ended as she had feared. She placed her chin on her hand and batted her eyelids as she gave Sai a flirtatious look.

_End of Chapter 2_

**Sorry for the wrong wait!!!... teenage drama vice and versa. Hope you enjoyed it! **

_XOXO Uchihas1010hyuuga_


	3. Loving to live it

**Things Changed – Literally  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

Chapter 3 – Loving to live it

* * *

**Thanks you, Rika(anon): I'm guessing you're a fan of Saino?, kiwi4me, xoxo-Queen-B-xoxo, Last-Sharingan-user, for reviewing!!! Rainbow cookies for you guys!!! **

**

* * *

**_'Wait a minute, why is my daughter's name Yuki? Something's wrong, something is definitely wrong! It's supposed to be Ino something! And so are Shikamaru's and Chouji's... if he has one. Could this be possible that my future is wrong? I mean, the present, now is wrong? But I've got everything I've ever wanted! Well, minus the Sasuke-kun but add the Sai-kun... well life's perfect. But the naming part is just wrong! Also the Shikamaru and Temari thing is totally unacceptable!' _the thoughts pinwheeled in Ino's mind like someone was stabbing them into her brain.

"Temari and Shikamaru are doing fine, always arguing and stuff but yeah,"

"Good," she responded sounding like a purr which really scared Sai since his wife was acting really strange today. Amnesia.

"Ino... are you sure you don't need a check up?" Sai asked concern.

"What's the need? I'm fine, aren't I?" the chin changed position when her hands went to the side forming a 'what?' position.

"Just asking,"

Then their daughter finishes her dinner and bellowed, "Night Mommy, night Daddy!" and retreated to the marble staircase.

"Night Ino," Sai stood up, and started for the staircase too following the steps of his daughter.

"Night," Ino replied, faking a yawn as well.

"This has been officially weird," she whispered as she stood up as well. "I think I should throw a cocktail party after the 'Mrs. Uchiha birthday party'?" she giggled as she quoted.

She returned back to her room which she now shared with Sai. "Wait a minute, where are my parents by any chance?"

Ino pushed the door leading to her room which has changed drastically over the time skipped that she didn't even know of. Sai was no where to be found and she was happy that way too as she entered her walk-in closet she didn't even remember of. She slipped in her new favourite purple night gown and bounced in her king-sized bed. Ka-plunk!

Then saw albums on her shelf, "Oh my gosh, albums, I need some filling to do," she smiled lopsidedly and reached for the nearest album and started flipping the pages where she found Sai and herself, underneath it were words written, like. 'Sai & Ino – 1st date' in felt-tip marker.

First she saw Sai and herself eating Spagetti together both chewing on each end of the noodle. "Cute,"

'Sai & Ino – 2nd Date' On it she saw Sai and her image drinking cocktail in the same glass with different straws.

She turned pages of more dates until it reached the 99th date. "Just like I've always wanted, to date with the man I'll marry for 99 times and the 100th will the day we marry," she giggled satisfyingly and gaped at her wedding photos. "My dress looks nice," she commented. "Shikamaru looks so pale, and sad, I wonder what Temari had done!" she made a girly giggle. "OMG, Chouji's stuffing himself! In my wedding! Still hasn't changed, has he?" she laughed and made an effort to flip to the next page.

"There's Sasuke-kun! Ooh. TenTen got my bouquet? And who's she looking at? Neji or Sasuke? OMG! Neji!" she gasped and her hand flung across her pouted lips. "This future is definitely wrong, everything is," she said sympathetically once her hand sticks off.

"Then there's Hinata," she said. "Wow, she has such beautiful hair now," she awed in jealousy at the shining blue hair. "She looked so sad, staring at Naruto and Sakura flirting," according to the photo they were flirting, drinking their cocktail couple style. "Sakura's doing this on purpose," Ino's pouty lips pouted even more. "Poor girl,"

"Then there's Temari," she shuts her left eye and stuck her tongue out feigning disgust. "Eugh," in the photo, Temari was kissing Shikamaru's right cheek which has shades of red. "I wonder if it's embarrassment or blushing cos he's... cos he likes her."

She slam shuts the book; she had had enough of it. "Who care about them? I have Sai-kun, where is he anyway?" she scanned around the room and the door knob turned and in he came. "Where have you been?"

"I was tucking Yuki in bed," he replied innocently.

"I was wondering if we should pay a visit to our fellow friends." Ino asked which doesn't even sound like a request, it sounded more like a statement.

"Define friends,"

"Sakura, Temari, TenTen, Hinata? We totally should drop by Sakura, not to mention Temari too," she gave him a nervous laugh which she did not intend to make. "Please?" she threw him another flirtatious look giving him in.

"Fine," Sai snorted and changed to his Pajamas and off to bed while his _lovely _wife did a lot of thinking at night, like what to wear to show Temari off and how she should flirt with Sai to make Shikamaru jealous and how she should criticize Sakura.

If her life, currently, is wrong she shouldn't hate it, instead she should learn to love it. She has everything she had ever desire. The perfect husband, the perfect daughter even if she didn't know anything about her academic work and social life, the perfect household, the perfect everything. She was a perfectionist. Everything was perfect for her, other than _that. _

_

* * *

_(The day of TenTen's birthday arrived A.K.A Mrs. Uchiha) - March 9

"Sai, honey," Ino called, using that honey title smoothly. It was like she had been calling him honey, darling or whatever she had called for the past years! "I've picked you a suit that I think you should wear that will match my own, I bought them at the mall today," and he had noticed that she had been the shopaholic she used to be nowadays. He thought her shopping days for herself were over when Yuki started attending the academy. She, now, bought clothes more for herself then for Yuki.

"Wait, I'll go change!" Ino flounced off into the bathroom, which had been really confusing Sai. They're husbands and wives now and since that night she hadn't been changing in front of him anymore. She would choose the uncomfortable way and change in the bathroom. What was up with that?

She donned into a sparkly tube top dress, the velvet skirt of the dress cascaded down her legs empire-style. The dress was the colour of snow, blinding white blending to sky blue sorta palish too. She came out in her striking look and added snowflakes figurines on her dress. She wore snowflake earrings, necklace, bracelets, and tied her hair up in a bun with a small ponytail flowing down, and stuck a huge diamond snowflake clip on the centre of the bun. On her feet she wore shiny sky blue designer stiletto heels which was designed in snowflakes. She applied make up on her face with sparkly blue eye blush and added blue eye lash.

"Perfection!" squealed Ino. "I look good, right? Right,"

"If I weren't mistaken, you look more like a teenager than a mother," Sai added. "cupcake,"

Ino tittered at the compliment made. "What can I say? Looks are always deceiving,"

She had been trying to get along with her husband for the past week to make Shikamaru jealous on the night of TenTen's birthday party. Sai's hand moved down her waist and they waited for Yuki to change. Usually Ino would dress her children but since Ino has no idea how or what, the poor girl has to do everything all by her nanny which they just hired. Ino would usually take care of Yuki all by herself. You know how most mothers can be...

Yuki was dressed in the same outfit as Ino, she looked like a mini-Ino. "Mommy! Daddy! How do I look?!"

"Beautiful," Sai complimented and carried his daughter as they entered the limo which headed to the Uchiha mansion outside of the mission.

Satisfied with her look, Ino thought. _'The only way to outshine someone is to dress prettier than that someone,' _and she deviously smirked as she planned on devouring attention of every single soul in the birthday party tonight.

* * *

**If I weren't mistaken...while I was researching for TenTen's birthday it said 'March 9th' and Neji was 'July 3' ... so does that means TenTen's older than Neji?! I hope not. Maybe she's born in the year the rookie 9 were born, yeah? Could it be possible?!!!! Today really is Friday the 13th! To make me realize such a horrible thing! TenTen being older than the boys! -ugh- TT-TT Please someone tell me it's not true!!!!  
**


	4. Familiar Little Faces

**Things changed, literally****  
**_Shikamaru N. & Ino Y.  
_

**_Dedication: 342514, who waited 5 months for this update. Sorry! Hehe! This chappie is for you! [That was my original message until I totally screwed up and lost the file... and was left with a draft which I have completed 1/3 of it! I know, I suck! So I'm guessing 342514 has waited 6-7 months for this chapter by now... Please forgive me!]  
_**

Chapter 4: Familiar little faces

_

* * *

_

**(The Uchiha Compound)**

"Wow, the Uchiha Compound? It's given back?" Ino asked, rhetorically since it is like, the most obvious question knowing it was rhetorical, Sai responded with a nod but Ino decided to let it pass. Sai grabbed two champagne flute from a passing waitress carrying drinks. Sai learned that offering drinks first is a 'must' from one of his tips book. "Thank you," and Ino took a small curious sip. When she finds out, she stuck her tongue out with a disgusted face. "What is this...ugh? It takes... bleh!"

"It's martini, not your favourite but you loved it still,"

"No I do not! It tastes like alcohol!" she said with disgust. It is natural for her to hate alcohol since the oldest time aside from this she remembers was when she was 15 and they do not drink alcoholic drinks - just rice wine (sake).

Sai decided to let it pass. His wife, afterall is acting strange these days. She has been shopping clothes that teenage girls wear and seems to be abandoning jewelries with big gems and resume wearing fancy accessories.

"Let's go say hi to the birthday girl," Ino gushed with an excited smile.

"We have to drop Yuki off at Daisuke's room first," Sai reminded. "You go drop him off at the second floor in the house, and I'll go find Naruto to chat with," with that Sai left.

"Psh, whatever, come Yuki, lead the way!" they arrived at the house and on the way up the stairs she saw a nostalgic looking pineapple head, certain it was Shikamaru she wanted to shout Shikamaru and hug him from behind like she did to Sasuke back in the Chuunin exam. She find him really gorgeous in his fabulous tailored tux and glossy dress shoes. His hair gleamed with gel and his tux is unbonttoned at the throat making him look sexy.

Then she spotted Temari walking up to Shikamaru. She looks quite shabby herself though Ino hates to admit. Temari was in an espresso-coloured halter, supertight dress with 4 inch clear designer stiletto heels. Her hair was now in a bun not in her usual 4 pig tails anymore. I mean, she's old now, probably grown out of it. And she was properly decorated in jewelry too.

She saw Temari quickly linked arms with Shikamaru and walked down the marble staircase after dropping their kid off. "Sai didn't tell me they have a kid!" growled Ino, infuriated she forced herself to smile in case they come to greet her. As Temari comes close Ino noticed the sequences sown on her dress the form of the desert. How she love the dress too!

But they don't seem to notice her so she decided to make the first move. "Hey guys,"

"I-Ino, h-hi," Temari greeted. Both she and her husband had surprised faces. All of a sudden an old ex-friend started talking to them! Wow, especially the person who cut relationship with them by ignoring them completely! "You're not mad anymore?"

"Mad? Of course not! Why would I be mad?" Ino asked, confused too.

"You know, about the whole thing? About...um, yeah?" Temari asked, somewhat glad that Ino looked like she's forgiven her.

"Define whole thing," Ino laughed. "Well, I have to go drop my daughter so, toodles," with that she walked away with Yuki. _'How come Sai didn't come with me to drop Yuki off? Ugh!'' _She felt a pang of jealousy towards the Fan expert and hated Shikamaru for choosing Temari over her!

As soon as she reached to the second living room on the second floor she found a mess of kids playing around. All of them looked familiar, similar to their parents. It was kind of easy for Ino to figure out whose kid who is. There's a blonde girl with short hair with wide forehead and blue eyes. Well, the girl come out pretty... That must be Uzumaki Reni... A boy ran towards her, with face paint in the shape of fangs with raven hair, must be Yolei, Kiba and Hinata's son, he had the eyes from her mother too. Behind him is a little girl, playing with her fingers with brown hair, also with face paint and the eyes too. She assumed she's Shurenai.

"Bye Yuki," _'Though your name's suppose to have Ino somewhere in it,'  
_

Then she found someone with brown hair and the same haircut Sasuke has, sitting with an I'm-so-cool look. Looks exactly like Sasuke, except for the hair colour and eye colour. She also saw Chouji's son, as chubby as the father used to be. Shino's son, looking exactly like Shino. With the coat, sunglasses and everything. Lee's son wasn't hard to miss too. He's like a splitting image of his father!

Neji's kids were there too. The little girl looked a lot like Neji and the boy is more like Naruto, very cheerful. They both inheritted his eyes, of course and the daughter his hair and the son had a shade of red in his hair too. Must be from the mother.

And Ino left, she has to go meet the kids' parents too!

When she entered the garden where the party is held, she immediately spotted Naruto, thanks to his loud mouth. Ino traced his voice to the source and found him. She ran to him to greet Sakura who is right beside him, complaining about something. "Hey Sakura, long time no see,"

"We just went shopping together last week, remember?" Sakura said, anger in her voice but smiled at Ino anyways. "So, what's up? Is Sai nice or mean nowadays?"

"I can't tell a difference," and the girls broke off in laughter as they talked about their husbands.

"Have you say 'hi' to TenTen?" Sakura asked. "I did,"

"Nope, I still have to. I just drop Yuki off at the kids' place,"

"I'll take you to her," the pinkette pulled the Blonde to where the crowds are, congratulating the birthday girl. "Neji is here too, and he even bring his wife here! But they came seperately... oops,"

"Why did they come seperately? Maybe she was at the salon,"

"You're so niave! How come!"

"What,"

"Nevermind, ooh! There she is!"

Ino noticed how miserable TenTen looked and how hard a time she's having trying to hide it. She also noticed a certain Byakuya wielder looking as miserable as her who is staring at her from afar. "This is so.... dramatic!" she sighed. "I think I'll say Happy Birthday some other time,"

She gave TenTen a glance-over. She noticed TenTen still has her buns but not the panda style anymore. She assumed TenTen has gotten rid of those hideous (Ino thought) buns and replaced them with new gorgeous ones! She has her long, shiny brown hair tied in a thin twist and twirl it into a perfect bun. She wore a long sleeved shoulder-off dress that cascaded down her beautiful long legs with a high cut on the sides teasing her beautiful legs. Her black velvet dress was embroidered with diamonds around the shoulder and the top that ran halfway across the chest. At the end of the dress, beautiful, small pieces of rubies and emeralds are splattered in a mix. And on her heels she wore thin heels with thick straps covered in diamonds. She was carefully jewelrized as well. Ino has to admit, TenTen changed a lot.

"Huh? What are you talking about?! You have to say now! I have to take you to the others and we have to talk!" Sakura scolded.

"Ok Ok Ok, you never change, do you?" Ino said, giving in. She never really could stand Sakura's loud voice.

"Hey TenTen..." Ino started, a look of pity to TenTen plastered on her face. "I just wanted to say... um, Happy Birthday," then she finally popped the question, trying to make it sound jokingly too. "Why are you looking so miserable? Is it because your getting really old?"

"Um... no, nothing.... I'm not sad.... I'm just... uh, nothing," then she sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ino asked, concerned, lifting a brow as if saying she's trustworthy.

TenTen grabbed the nearest Black Label bottle she could find and pour it down in a champagne flute, not caring what she's accesorizing! And lifted her head up to the sky and pour down the alcohol down her throat in one throat as if to say she's ready to spill too.

Ino did a little sign to warn Sakura that she won't be able to join her till long. "So, what's the deal between you and Neji? And Neji and his wife? And between you and your husband?"

"It was all a big mistake," TenTen said, holding her forehead in her hands. "Neji was engaged! It all happened on the day of his engagement! He invited me! He fricking invited me! I think that was the day when you fought back your family and married Sai, too," TenTen held up her hand for a sarcastic high five which Ino enthusiastically returned.

_'That's why there was a confusion at the name part!' _

"That night was a week later after Sasuke came back," she pour in another cup of alcohol down her throat to sink all her sorrow away. "Instead of going to the fricking engagement party I went out to a bar to drink! I was way under depression! And for some reason Sasuke didn't go to Neji's engagement party as well! And we ended up being the only two at the bar if you don't count the owner and bartender as well,"

"Hyuuga... agreed to the engagement easily?"

"Yeah," her soft voice trailed off as she gulp down a new bottle of scotch whiskey, which she ordered a waitress to bring over before Ino came up to her.

"They didn't want you to marry Sai, but you did just to mock Shikamaru," TenTen who is drunk, chuckled with a message saying 'you're such a foolish idiot'.

"He had Temari!" she felt a chill wave down her spine when she said that. "Be-" she was cut off in mid-sentence when a trio of girls took TenTen's attention away from Ino who came to say happy birthday. So Ino signalled TenTen that it's okay and that they can talk later.

_End of Chapter 4_

* * *

**I know... this chapter is too short and sucked! But it'll get better and longer on the next one! I promise! I'm just too fucked up by my Social Studies teacher! The damn woman can't make up her own mind... so... please leave a review! And again, sorry for the wrong update! **

**~ T T F N**

**Uchihas1010hyuuga ~  
**


End file.
